Aku Mau Tinggi!
by cloevil
Summary: Piko & Yuuma—"Aku capek lihat ketek kamu terus." Curahan hati orang kurang tinggi. Minor Chara Paradise.


Saya coba menulis dari perspektif Piko yang sudah lelah menjadi orang pendek, dan bukannya menjelek-jelekkan mereka yang kurang tinggi. Sekedar informasi, tinggi saya cuma sekitaran 163cm. Pendek, emang. Jadi, nggak ada alasan buat saya untuk ngenye' perihal pendek-pendekan ini. Mohon maaf jika ada yang tersinggung. Semua yang ada di sini hanya dimaksudkan sebagai bahan tawa aja :") #sungkem

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid ©<strong> Yamaha co. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning** lack of humor.

**Submitted to** meramaikan event Minor Chara Paradise—yang mau ikutan, silakan gabung di grup Vocaloid Fanfictions Indonesia yang ada di fb. Silakan search aja, ada kok. Kalau males, bisa juga tanya-tanya ke saya lewat PM C:

* * *

><p><strong>Aku Mau Tinggi!<strong>

by devsky

* * *

><p>Yukio Yuuma adalah siswa kelas dua di SMA Crypton yang masih ada dalam fase remaja. Punya dua bentuk mata tajam serta badan yang tinggi. Tidak semampai, tapi proporsional untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki yang sudah <em>akil baligh<em>.

Yuuma adalah tipikal anak gaul yang kehidupannya dipenuhi aktivitas duniawi seperti main band dan main basket. Penuh percaya diri dan berani, meski kadang dia bisa jadi orang paling males gerak sedunia. Kalau ada yang sedang menggelar _survey_ tentang data Angka Pelajar Malas, segera bawa petugas _survey_-nya menghadap Yuuma.

Tampan, tinggi, percaya diri. Tidak heran jika Yuuma jadi incaran para siswi. Sayangnya, cerita ini bukan ladang pemujaan untuk Yuuma. Dia bahkan bukan protagonis di sini. Jadi, mari kita ubah _view_ cerita sedikit. Arahkan atensi ke seorang pemuda berambut putih yang duduk di depan Yuuma.

Namanya adalah Utatane Piko. Usia enambelas tahun dan saat ini tercatat sebagai siswa aktif di SMA Crypton. Kebetulan saja dia sekelas dengan Yuuma sejak tahun pertama. Kebetulan juga dia selalu duduk di dekat Yuuma. Golongan darah Piko adalah O positif, sementara cita-citanya adalah menjadi dokter. Sungguh cita-cita yang mulia.

Secara teknis, sebetulnya Piko agak kurang menonjol jika dibandingkan dengan Yuuma. Piko adalah anak yang pemalu dan memiliki krisis percaya diri. Meskipun begitu, sebetulnya Piko punya banyak kelebihan dari Yuuma: lebih pintar (Piko adalah sasaran pertama Yuuma saat mencari wangsit kala ujian); lebih rajin (dia selalu mengerjakan tugas dengan baik—dan Yuuma selalu rajin menyalin); lebih sopan (selalu memberi salam ketika bertemu guru); lebih ramah, dan yang paling penting; bermasa depan lebih cerah.

Satu hal yang membuat Piko _kalah_ dari Yuuma: dia kurang tinggi.

Tinggi badan Piko memang termasuk pendek untuk ukuran anak laki-laki seusianya. Hanya seratus limapuluh tiga senti. Memang _mini _sekali untuk seorang lelaki. Dengan itu, Piko berhasil memegang rekor sebagai anak paling pendek di kelas 2-3, dan ketiga paling pendek dalam satu angkatan (peringkat satu dan dua sudah direbut oeh Rana dan Aoki). Karena menyabet prestasi itulah, Piko pun semakin merasa tidak percaya diri saat harus terjun dalam dunia pergaulan. Dia bahkan kerap pusing dan galau sendiri memikirkan tinggi badannya yang tak kunjung naik.

Kecambah yang ditanam di gelas bekas Aqua pun bisa tumbuh melebihi tinggi wadah dalam seminggu. Padahal media tanamnya cuma kapas. Masa' Piko, yang setiap hari makan empat sehat lima sempurna, tingginya masih segini-gini aja.

Perih, kakak. Perih.

"Kapan aku bisa tinggi?" Piko bertanya pada langit cerah. Jam istirahat telah berbunyi dan ia kini berada di atap sekolah bersama Yuuma. Angin menghela rambutnya yang panjang sebahu, menimbulkan efek dramatis.

Sebagai teman yang baik hati dan rajin menabung, Yuuma berinisiatif menghibur Piko. Dia agak risih juga sebetulnya, karena frekuensi Piko menggalaukan tinggi badan meningkat drastis akhir-akhir ini.

Bayangkan saja, semakin banyak hari berlalu, Piko jadi makin sering melamun. Posenya juga sinetron sekali: menopang dagu sambil menatap hampa ke luar jendela. Persis seperti gadis perawan yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Tapi sayang, cintanya kandas begitu saja karena laki-laki yang ia taksir ternyata _gay. _

(Pikiran Yuuma memang penuh drama. Maklum, semalam habis _rewatch _film Cokelat Strawberry dan maraton drama Korea _Boys Before Flower _bareng kakaknya, Mizki.)

Sayangnya, Piko bukan anak perawan dan seberapa pun _trap-_nya wajah Piko, Yuuma tetap tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa temannya tersebut bukan seorang anak perawan. Jadi, setiap hari melihat yang bersangkutan bengong begitu, Yuuma jadi jijik sendiri. Rasanya ia ingin sekali melempar Piko pakai pensil mekanik, tapi tidak jadi. Piko adalah bagian terpenting di kehidupan Yuuma—hanya Piko yang selalu rela meminjamkan pekerjaan rumah untuk Yuuma salin, hanya dia yang mau berbaik hati berbagi jawaban. Kalau Piko ngambek, dia bisa kehilangan sumber inspirasi di kala ulangan mendera. Nilai rapor Yuuma bisa anjlok seketika.

Yukio Yuuma, enambelas tahun, teman durhaka.

"Yasudahlah, Pik." Yuuma berusaha menghibur. Puk-puk mendarat di punggung Piko. "Buat apa sih, mikirin tinggi badan? Nggak penting juga."

Perkataan Yuuma barusan adalah sebuah penghinaan bagi Piko.

"Diam, kamu!" Dia menjawab dengan judes. "Kamu nggak tau dan nggak akan ngerti rasanya jadi orang pendek!"

Benar sekali. Yuuma tinggi. Tidak mungkin mengerti penderitaan serta sakit hati Piko. Memangnya Yuuma pernah dikira korban banjir gara-gara menggulung celana yang kepanjangan? Memangnya Yuuma pernah diberi julukan sayang: _Semampai_—Semeter tak sampai— sama Dell, si anak kelas sebelah? Memangnya Yuuma pernah bela-belain _ngutang_ ke tukang jahit cuma buat motong celana? Yuuma tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Emang aku nggak tau rasanya jadi kamu, sih. Soalnya, aku nggak pendek."

"Perlu _banget_ diperjelas, ya?" Piko makin _bete_. Kapan sih, sahabatnya yang satu ini bisa peka? Kapan?

"Tapi, Piko, tinggi badan itu nggak penting."

"Penting! Jaman sekarang, tinggi badan itu salah satu bekal buat cari pekerjaan!" Logis. Jaman sekarang, beberapa perusahaan memang menetapkan tinggi badan sebagai persyaratan untuk mengisi beberapa posisi. Masalahnya, biasanya itu cuma berlaku untuk bagian _marketing _dan beberapa bidang yang memang memerlukan daya tarik seperti _modeling_. Maka dari itu, wajar bila Yuuma segera menanggapi dengan;

"Emangnya kamu mau kerja jadi apa sih, sampai segitunya mikirin tinggi badan? Pramugara?"

"Aku takut ketinggian."

"SPG rokok?"

"… Nggak."

"Model celana dalam pria?"

Yuuma diselepet karet.

* * *

><p>Sesungguhnya, Piko punya alasan yang jauh lebih besar dari pertimbangan prospek profesi di masa depan perihal tinggi badan ini. Dan alasannya sebetulnya jauh lebih sederhana dan apa-adanya ketimbang alasan pertama yang cenderung idealis. Alasan itu ialah: Cinta dan wanita.<p>

Sebagai seorang anak yang tengah melewati masa pubertas, wajar kiranya jika Piko sudah punya ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis. Berharap diperhatikan. Berharap juga ada perempuan yang tertarik dengannya. Ini sudah menjadi semacam naluri alami.

Akan tetapi, Piko terlalu tidak percaya diri. Dan selama ini, Piko selalu saja menyalahkan tinggi badannya yang minim atas status lajang yang selama ini yang melekat di diri. Piko berpikir, tidak akan ada yang tertarik dengan pria pendek. Dia bukannya bisa berpikir ini tanpa sebab musabab. Sebaliknya, Piko punya bukti.

Sekali, dia pernah iseng mengadakan _survey. _Piko bertanya pada beberapa teman perempuannya, "Lebih suka laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darimu atau lebih pendek?" Seperti yang diduga, jawaban yang Piko peroleh begitu menyakitkan hati.

Tujuh dari sepuluh orang memilih laki-laki yang lebih tinggi untuk dijadikan pasangan. Sementara, tiga orang lain lebih memilih yang tingginya sama.

Belajar dari data itu, Piko pun mengerti jika standar seorang lelaki di mata perempuan (selain faktor ketulusan hati dan pertimbangan materi) adalah tinggi badan. Faktor ketampanan tidak disebut karena memang sudah mutlak ada. Meski memang, beberapa perempuan suka mengelak dengan alasan klise; "Ah, tampan itu relatif!"—tapi mereka tetap saja mencari pasangan yang wajahnya enak dilihat. Minimal, dari perspektif mereka. Ngaku, deh.

Karena punya wajah tampan dan harta berlimpah di luar kemampuan, maka Piko hanya bisa berharap pada belas-kasih para wanita untuk menurunkan standar. Tentu saja caranya dengan meniadakan poin ketampanan dan materi. Masalahnya di sini, Piko tetap saja kalah saing. Salahkan tubuhnya yang tak tinggi-tinggi.

Yuuma selalu berkata, tinggi badan hanya sekumpulan angka bodoh. Memusingkan tinggi badan hanya karena tidak kunjung punya pacar adalah hal paling konyol abad ini. Dan Piko selalu ingin menoyor kepala Yuuma karenanya. Sayang, niat suci Piko tidak pernah tersampaikan—baik secara konotatif maupun denotatif. Salahkan selisih tinggi mereka yang terlalu mengerikan.

Adalah perkara gampang bagi Yuuma untuk berata demikian. Ia dianugrahi tinggi seratus tujuhpuluh tujuh senti. Lumayan tinggi. Tinggi banget malah, bagi Piko. Makanya, setiap kali Yuuma jalan di sampingnya, Piko merasa risih untuk beberapa alasan.

Pertama, Piko jadi merasa jalan bareng tiang. Kedua, Piko tidak bisa melihat pemandangan secara leluasa. Contohnya saja sekarang. Saat ini, Piko dan Yuuma sedang pulang bersama. Rumah mereka hanya berjarak tiga blok, jadi mereka sering saling tunggu-tungguan. Manis sekali, memang. Sayang, keduanya bukan homo. Jadi, tidak mungkin pegangan tangan, apalagi jadian.

(Kemudian terdengar desah kecewa para _fujoushi._)

Piko berjalan di sisi kiri Yuuma, membiarkan pemuda bermarga Yukio itu menapaki sisi pinggir trotoar. Seperti biasa, Piko malas untuk menoleh. Baik ke kanan, ataupun ke kiri. Percuma. Mau nengok ke kanan, dia cuma bisa lihat pagar. Nengok ke kiri, ada _ketek_ Yuuma. Dan kalau dibilang _ketek, _artinya memang betulan _ketek. _Karena Yuuma selalu jalan dengan pose yang (menurut dia) keren: tangan kiri diangkat untuk memegang tas yang disampir ke belakang bahu. _Ketek_nya terangkat. Dan kebetulan saja Piko ada di posisi paling bagus untuk mengamati 'keindahan'nya.

Piko merasa ngenes sekali.

"Yuuma."

"Hnn?"

"Tangannya turunin, dong."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku capek lihat _ketek_ kamu terus."

_Cih. Susah memang, jadi orang kurang tinggi._

* * *

><p><strong>tamat dengan tidak elit<strong>


End file.
